Floricienta
by Faith-Winters
Summary: [Oneshot] El reloj comenzó a hacer sonar sus campanas. La mariposa revoloteó cerca de ella. El hechizo se había roto. [ShinoxIno] R&R!


Holaaa! Aquí traigo todo un reto! No es la primera vez que me retan pero si es el primer reto que publico aquí. Se lo dedico a los retadores! Naleeh, Kemi, Lau-chuan, Kar y Dani-kun, especialmente a Naleeh-chan porque sino fuera por ella esto no estaría aquí probablemente. Y ahora… el reto iba de…

**Serie: **Naruto

**Personajes y Pareja: **Shino x Ino

**Frase: **"¡Por favor... domestícame!"

**Género: **Humor/Romance

_Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Kishimoto-sensei._

"**Floricienta"**

Fulminó con la mirada por quinta vez al enorme reloj que no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez aquel maldito tic-tac, y es que en una tarde de verano como aquella y en la hora en la el sol tenía menos piedad era normal que el silencio reinara en Konoha. Pero no podía soportarlo! No! Otra soporífera tarde más haciéndose cargo de la floristería no era soportable! En absoluto! Aburrida se levantó y anduvo entre las flores, tanto estar tras el mostrador había acabado por entumecerle los músculos. La rubia caminó observando las flores y dejó que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa de aprobación, hasta que vislumbró algo que no le gusto nada y frunció el ceño. Bichos! Había bichos en aquella flor! Tenía que eliminarlos! YA!

Ino apuntó a aquellos intrusos con el insecticida en sus manos hasta que alguien sujetó súbitamente su muñeca.

"Uh?" La chica se giró sorprendida para encontrarse de golpe con un serio Aburame Shino.

Yamanaka sintió un escalofrío cuando este liberó su muñeca y se inclinó hacia la flor extendiendo su mano. Los insectos acudieron directos a ésta y desaparecieron por su manga. Ino lo miró algo espantada. ¡¿Qué se creía apareciendo así de la nada?! Menudo susto le había pegado.

"Buenas tardes Shino-kun" saludó irritada.

Durante unos segundos solo se escuchó aquel maldito tic-tac del reloj de la floristería Yamanaka, hasta que Shino se decidió a mover la cabeza levemente a modo de saludo. Ino arrugó la frente enfadada sintiéndose ignorada, y es que a Yamanaka Ino no la ignoraba nadie, a menos que ese nadie fuera su querido Uchiha Sasuke, aunque en ese caso no se daba por aludida.

"¿Quieres algo?" preguntó haciendo patente su mal humor.

Nuevamente silencio.

La rubia parpadeó confusa pero parecía claro que "el señor de los insectos" no estaba dispuesto a añadir nada más. El chico seguía con la mano extendida hacia una de las flores donde revoloteaba una mariposa. Ino se aclaró la garganta tratando inútilmente de que le prestara algo de atención, y permaneció cruzada de brazos observando al chico y la mariposa. Este apenas se movía, ni siquiera podía saberse si miraba la mariposa o tenía los ojos cerrados tras esas extrañas gafas. Yamanaka bufó. Claro, ahora ella iba a tragarse que estaban hablando o algo así, por favor! Vale que los Aburame tuvieran un pacto con todo bichejo viviente pero de ahí a entenderse… por favor! Que se suponía que podía decirle una mariposa¡Por favor... domestícame¿o alguna estupidez de ese estilo? Aquello era absurdo!

"Esas" dijo Shino señalando las flores por donde revoloteaba ahora la mariposa. La joven miró las flores. Acónitas, las flores del ninja. Podían ser letales pero sin duda eran sus flores preferidas. Asintió tratando de usar su mejor sonrisa capta-clientes de chica de anuncio de dentífrico y preparó un pequeño ramo lo más rápido que pudo. Aburame lo sujetó firmemente cuando se lo tendió y sin previo aviso separó una de las flores ofreciéndosela a ella. La rubia se quedó estática con su mano rozando la flor. ¿A que venía eso? Sorprendida y con las mejillas algo coloreadas la sujetó y vio como Shino se giraba sin responder a su expresión interrogante.

"Dijo que te gustaban" se limitó a mencionar el chico.

La puerta de la floristería Yamanaka se cerró cuando el reloj comenzó a hacer sonar repetidamente sus campanas. La mariposa revoloteó alrededor de Ino que apartó al fin su vista de la puerta y movió la cabeza aturdida. El hechizo se había roto.

**THE END**

Que tal? Os ha gustado? Si es así… REVIEW PLEASE! Me hacen muuy feliiz!


End file.
